fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bengal tiger(Maneater)
This Bengal tiger was the threat animal of the 2007 natural horror film Maneater. He was a black market tiger who was freed in Toruga County when a drunk driver transporting it crashed in the woods. Background Almost nothing is known of this Bengal tiger's past, other than it became a black market animal and was smuggled from India. Its behavior throughout the film implies that it was used to being around people, suggesting it may have hung out around villages and encountered humans often. Maneater The Bengal tiger made its debut in the film being freed from its cage when the black market truck transporting it crashed. It then encountered Roy Satterly, kneeling down to him, before killing and devouring the driver and fleeing into the woods. The next day, it killed and devoured a young man hiking with his girlfriend, and later an old hermit, leaving behind partial remains which were discovered by Sheriff Grady Barnes. It later attacked and killed a man deer hunting without his friend on the ground hearing it. The sheriff casted its pawprint next to his remains, and the vet identified the beast. After the remains of the jogger were found, the sheriff called a press conference to warn the public against it. Throughout the film, the tiger continuously stalked Roy Satterly as well, with it going to his home the first two nights of its spree, even letting him see it at his window the first. Entertainment Weekly offered a $10,000 reward for the tiger's head, which the shriff had cancelled. However, a photographer entered the forest and tried to lure the tiger with bait while in a cage, but it smashed into it and killed him, with the sheriff and his deputy arriving quickly thereafter. When the photographer's pictures show up in the newspaper, the governor sends in the national guard to kill it, with a specialist hunter of man-eating tigers named Colonel Graham also arriving to give aid against it. However, the six guardsmen's arrogance causes them to underestimate the danger, and it kills one of them silently. At this point, Colonel Graham joined the hunt against it, providing a more dangerous threat to the tiger. Throughout the day, it killed two other guardsmen and a deputy sheriff, with Graham again explaining how it did. Later that night, as the Colonel arrived at Dugan's General Store with Satterly to get him to his mother, the tiger attacked and killed her, allowing them to take refuge in the store. When it entered, the tiger is nearly killed by Graham, narrowly surviving and attacking the Colonel. Though it badly wounded him, Graham's experience allowed him to survive. When Sheriff Barnes arrived on the scene in response to the burlar alarm caused by Graham's entrance, it chased him into the store and tried to attack him and Satterly after Barnes got under the truck outside to protect him. Looking the boy in the eyes, the tiger climbed into the back of the truck, and Satterly ran for Barnes' SUV, and as it charged after them, Barnes shot a gas tank as the tiger ran past it, causing it to explode and kill the tiger, ending its reign. Capabilities As a tiger, it was enormously fast, strong, and agile, capable of stealthy stalking and quick, silent killing, which demonstrated throughout the film, killing nine victims with general ease. The only one that was a true threat was Colonel James Livingston-Graham. It was also, like all tiger, remarkably intelligent, strangely appearing to have been used to humans and not being afraid of them due to its past. Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Deceased Category:Felines Category:Tigers